


My One and Only Wrecking Ball

by Verasteine



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve does not do Sunday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to CBS Television. No infringement intended. Title from "Looking Out", by Brandi Carlile.

It's the early mornings that are the hardest to let go of. He's so used to getting up at six am that even on the days he doesn't have to, it's a rhythm that's in his blood. It didn't matter before, but now that he has Danny, slipping out of bed at six am means grumbling, incomprehensible noises from the other side of the bed.

"Babe..." Danny is barely conscious, not even lifting his head from the pillow, making a vague, waving motion with a hand that's still half covered by the blankets.

"I'll be back in an hour," Steve says, keeping his voice low.

"Crazy," Danny murmurs, and a small part of Steve feels that rumbling sound of Danny's voice like a tug on his heart.

His compromise for Sundays means he skips his run and only swims. The bay is cool, pleasant, and soon he's far enough out that it's only him and the waves, nothing else to distract him or call him back. Nothing but the memory of Danny, warm and sleep-fuzzy, still occupying the bed in the master bedroom. It's not slacking on his discipline because it doesn't make him turn back; he keeps it in mind as a promise to himself, a reward, something to keep against later.

When he finally turns and heads back, the sun is beating down and heating up the water. He can feel the rays dry his back as he walks up the beach to the house. It's deadly quiet when he goes inside and walks back up the stairs.

Danny is flat out on the bed, face buried between two pillows, sheets bunched around his waist, and his hair spread out haphazardly. The sunlight is hitting his skin, making it glow. Steve stops in the doorway, letting the towel he was using to dry his hair fall to the floor.

Without shifting position, Danny flaps a hand again. "Get back in here, babe."

Steve tiptoes closer. "Are you awake?"

"No," Danny says emphatically. "I am not. So get in here, and we can both not be."

Steve lets the nonsensical sentence slide. He strips off his wet board shorts and crawls in on the wrong side of the bed, stretching along Danny's side. Danny loops an arm around him and pulls him close, digging a nose into Steve's shoulder.

"I will teach you, babe."

"Teach me what?" Steve asks, trying to find a way to relax and settle back down into the sleep-warmth of Danny's embrace.

"How to do Sunday mornings."

"I don't do Sunday mornings, Danny."

Danny presses his nose into Steve's hair. "Relax, babe."

A finger prods until Steve shifts out of the way, annoyed and even more awake. " _Danny_."

Danny lifts his head off the pillows, squints at him from under messy hair. "You've got to learn how to relax, Steven."

"I can relax. You poking me is not how I relax, okay?"

"Whoa, whoa." Danny sits up, tugging on Steve's shoulder, making him turn over. "That's not how I meant it."

"Then stop doing it."

"I'll stop doing it."

Danny's tone is soothing, like Steve needs soothing right now, like he's a spooked horse. He sits up.

"You are not leaving this bed," Danny says.

Steve stares at him, raises two eyebrows.

"You are going to relax. Lie down."

"Or what?"

"You think I can't make you?"

Steve looks at him, torn between amusement and irritation.

Danny throws up his hands. "He thinks I can't. Well, fine." His hand is on Steve's face, pulling him in, and Steve wants to pull back, because he can see where this is going, but Danny is right there and ruffled and warm.

Danny's kiss is soft and careful, not demanding anything and Steve can't help but shift closer, take more of that, fit himself against and around Danny. He feels Danny tugging the covers back around them, feels Danny pull them down and make them snuggle.

They come apart, and Danny tucks him against his side. Steve huddles there, decides it's comfortable enough to close his eyes for a bit.

He can hear Danny snort, and pokes a finger into his ribs. Danny laughs. "Love you, too, babe."

\--  
 _finis_.


End file.
